<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A patient's diary by Bob_the_empty_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549863">A patient's diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_the_empty_boy/pseuds/Bob_the_empty_boy'>Bob_the_empty_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Death, Diary/Journal, Gen, Infection, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_the_empty_boy/pseuds/Bob_the_empty_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A diary of a bug that Ghost found and gave to Lemm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A patient's diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a one shot that is a mini-flash back to a time before the infection, a warning, this will be moderately short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lemm sighed as the little knight left with a small bag of Geo "Finally, now I can get to work on deciphering this journal"</p><p> </p><p>He dimmed his lights and began reading this moderately old text</p><p> </p><p>"My doctor has told me to keep logs on how my condition is going, so I purchased a journal for me to write in"</p><p> </p><p>"First, introductions, my name is Larry, I am a middle-aged Pill Bug living in the wonderful city our Wyrm created, I am not with anyone on a romantic level and have a few friends"</p><p> </p><p>"I have come down with a fever in recent times and my dreams have never been better because of it, but I know I should seek help to remove it due to, well, Illness being bad for everyone, so I will try to update this journal almost everyday about things that happen in my life"</p><p> </p><p>Day one: "everything seems fine,but there was a mishap at work when one of the builders passed out, and said something about light, I didn't really understand and called in the medical team, poor boy, probably got heat stroke or something"</p><p> </p><p>Day two: "my fever has gotten a little higher, but it's no problem, though, my dreams have felt more real and it makes me uncomfortable"</p><p> </p><p>Day three: "my fever went down again,so I think I'm recovering now, though, now I'm dreaming of our good King quite frequently"</p><p> </p><p>Day seven: "I wasn't able to write in this journal for almost week since they told us that they were doing mass cleaning in our houses, so I had to live with my parents and little brother (though he's a bit annoying), but in that time,my fever almost completely went away and the dreams have stopped"</p><p> </p><p>Day eight: "My little brother got a job at this place called an archive, and I'm really proud of him, though, my dreams have come back, now I see a giant...light, it's really pretty..."</p><p> </p><p>Day nine: "My fever has returned...there's almost no time in the day when I'm awake, and every time I go in front of a mirror I see something in my eyes, big orange dots in my eyes, but they go away if I concentrate"</p><p> </p><p>Day ten: "People are afraid of me, I'm not sure why they would because I spend most of my days sleeping and not doing anything, I mean, even my family doesn't want me near them and it pisses me off"</p><p> </p><p>Day eleven: "the lights won't leave,not in my eyes,not in my dreams nothing, I probably only spend a few hours awake now, and for some reason there's a cut on my leg, though, that big beautiful light... It's worth it just to see it more"</p><p>Dey 1 2: "my hand hurts alot, not fun, light still pretty,not undersand big words now, blame the bugs that say dream is bad"</p><p>D 13: "light strong,light bad,light scary, light-"</p><p>There was no following words, or at least, if there was it was either worn by time,scratched off or covered in old infection and viscera</p><p> </p><p>Lemm sighed "poor sap" he walked outside of his shop, and saw a recent fallen husk, a pill bug with a medium sized scar on its leg,looking like it had held something before someone slashed them in the back "bet it was you." He walked back to his shop,and placed it in the pile of ither journals "you weren't the only one"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading,and remember to stay safe during quarantine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>